


Can't Get Enough

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, soft endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Natsu and Lucy enjoy a passionate night.





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sooo no special occasion (or plot) just a shameless Nalu lemon that I’ve had in my wip folder for a while. Lemon, smut, the sacred texts, whatever y’all wanna call it lol. Hope you enjoy it!

Natsu grasped Lucy’s full hips tightly as they stumbled through the door of his apartment, pulling her back into him with a harsh kiss as soon as he slammed the door closed with his foot. His solid form pinning her to the nearest wall as Lucy moaned against his lips.

Heated palms traveled down her sensitive sides, gripping her thighs to hoist her up. Lucy quickly wrapping her toned legs around his waist bringing him flush against her while her fingers raked through his hair. A growl rumbled through his chest as he ground the growing hardness in his jeans against her covered core. The deep blush traveling further down her neck.

Natsu tore his lips from hers, letting all her soft gasps and whimpers out into the open. Placing firm kisses down along her jaw. Finding that spot below her ear that caused a wanton moan to escape her throat.

Natsu found the hem of Lucy’s blouse, already hitched up slightly. He ventured further up her toned waist as he placed heated kisses along the slope of her neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin with sharp canines. He suddenly gave her a rough bite and another sharp grind of his hips against hers.

“_A-ah_, Natsu!”

Lucy’s nails scored his scalp and gripped his hair tighter, ripping another growl from his throat. Natsu licked the bite with a slow trace of his searing tongue, trailing back up to nip at her earlobe.

“_Fuck_, I want you so bad, Luce,” Natsu rasped in her ear, hot breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine as heat tingled at her core from his words. Natsu gave a couple more rough thrusts against her, the pads of his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts through her bra teasingly.

Lucy breathed a high whine, pulling him up for a rough kiss. Natsu groaned when she bit his bottom lip. Lucy pulling it into her warm mouth before rasping against his lips.

“Then what are you waiting for…”

Lucy caught the predatory glint flash through his sharp emerald gaze. Making her toes curl and more warmth pool in her belly.

“_Fuck_,” Natsu growled, crashing his lips against hers again.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and tugging her off the wall. Taking staggering steps towards the couch, falling back onto it pulling Lucy on his lap.

Natsu’s fingers flew to the buttons of her shirt, practically ripping the fabric and quickly pushing it off her shoulders, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Natsu’s lips found her neck again, feeling her moan vibrate beneath his lips. His warm palms came around to trail along the heated skin of her back, fingers fumbling at the clasp of her bra slightly before pulling it off her and tossing it in some random direction.

Lucy’s fingers raked along his broad shoulders, pulling him back from her neck slightly. Their lidded gazes found each other for a moment, taking ragged breaths before her hands found the edge of his shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it with the others.

Her hands came back to caress his firm chest. Feeling his pounding heartbeat underneath her palm. Then traveling lower across the planes of his abdomen. Taking her time to trace each firm groove.

Natsu groaned, his eyes falling closed as his head fell back into the cushion.

“Luce…”

A louder groan fell from his lips when Lucy suddenly palmed his hard erection through his jeans. His hips rising quickly to follow her hand.

“You look so sexy like this, babe.”

His eyes fell open at her voice, then before he knew it Lucy was on her knees popping the button of his jeans and sliding them and his boxers off his hips and quickly tossing them in the growing pile.

Lucy gave him a sly smirk with a wink and suddenly took him into her mouth.

“Ah! _Fuck_, Lucy!”

Natsu’s eyes screwed shut. His back arching slightly as Lucy’s talented mouth worked over the length of his throbbing cock.

One of his palms settled into her hair, fingers threading through the golden strands as her warm tongue traced the underside of his cock before she took him deeper, her hand stroking the base of him.

“Feels so fucking good, Luce,” Natsu moaned, catching her sultry gaze reflecting back at him as she hummed around his cock. The little minx.

Lucy pulled back a bit, tongue lingering at his tip. Her palm stroking his now slick erection teasingly slow.

Natsu already felt a tingling along his spine, his hips giving slight thrusts up in time with her strokes. Fuck, he needed her now.

“_Ngh_, wait, Luce. Come here.”

Natsu pulled his hand from Lucy’s hair, thumb brushing her cheek softly before she pulled off his throbbing erection. She slowly rose to her feet, Natsu leaning forward to grasp her hips and pull her back between his legs.

His lidded dark emerald gaze found hers as he opened the button of her shorts, pulling down the zipper and gripping them and her panties to pull them from her hips, letting her step out of them before tossing them across the room.

Lucy’s hands raked through his hair as he placed warm kisses along her toned waist, his hands coming around to palm her plush ass.

“_Mm_, Natsu…” Lucy sighed. Each of his kisses only adding to the aching pulsing of her core.

Natsu slowly fell back against the couch again, pulling her with him so she settled back on his lap. He captured her plush lips in a needy kiss. Not hesitating to slide his slick tongue between her lips to lap against hers.

His warm palms came up to caress her breasts, spilling through his fingers as he tweaked her perky nipples.

Natsu swallowed her whine, sucking on her tongue.

One of his hands started traveling lower and lower. Lucy breaking their kiss with a loud moan when he found the heat of her core, his rough fingers gliding through her soaked folds.

“_Ngh_, you’re so wet for me, Luce,” Natsu whispered against her lips, two fingers entering her pulsing core.

“A-ah, yes, only for you, Natsu.”

Natsu growled, placing a few kisses down her throat before lapping her nipple into his mouth. His fingers curling into her with deep slow thrusts.

Lucy could already feel herself approaching her peak, hitting that spot withing her with each rough pump.

“N-natsu, please… I need you now,” Lucy whimpered.

Natsu groaned, feeling her walls clenching tightly around his fingers. Who was he to deny his girl anything?

He pulled off her breast, removing his fingers from her slowly before putting them in his mouth. His cock twitching at the taste as he sucked his fingers clean.

Natsu took his throbbing erection in hand, giving himself a few strokes before lining himself up with her core. His gaze found hers, seeing only hazy lust, he gripped her hip and slowly lowered her onto his cock.

Long, loud groans tore from both of them as they settled into a quick rhythm.

Rough hands held a bruising grip on Lucy’s supple hips, guiding her movements as her walls dragged deliciously along his hard thick cock. Lucy’s hands falling to his firm slick chest at a rather rough thrust up of his hips.

Natsu’s heated gaze tracing over the beauty over him. Golden strands sticking to her heated skin, breasts heaving with each thrust, deep flush dipping down the curves of her neck almost blending in with the marks his teeth and sinful tongue left behind. Making a growl rumble through his chest.

A rough roll of her hips, nails digging into his skin.

“_Nghh_, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Luce.”

Deep amber eyes fell open at his words. A smirk forming on her plush lips.

“You’re pretty hot yourself, babe.” Her voice raspy from all the moans and breathy gasps tumbling from her lips.

Lucy took in his own wrecked form. Salmon hair mussed, his heated flush spreading to his heaving chest, muscles of his torso glistening and rippling in all the right ways with each movement. She could just lick each dip and groove.

Natsu raked his nails up along her back, sending a spark of pleasure up her spine.

“You’re damn right,” Natsu rasped, a teasing glint in his eye and a fanged smirk on his lips.

Lucy rolled her eyes, breathing a soft laugh, before capturing his lips roughly.

She felt Natsu’s smirk through the kiss. But after a rough circle of her hips and walls clenching around him. His choked groan and stuttered thrust were enough for her own smug smile to emerge. Tongue tracing his bottom lip after a rough bite.

Lucy pulled away slightly, catching his dazed deep emerald eyes.

“Havin’ fun are you?” Natsu rasped against her lips.

Lucy hummed in acknowledgment, trailing sloppy kisses along his jaw. Placing a kiss at that soft spot on his neck before biting at his earlobe.

“Fuck,” Natsu growled, quickly flipping them over.

Her legs were quick to wrap around his waist bringing him closer. Both groaning at the deeper thrusts he gave. His long thick cock hitting that special spot within her that made her toes curl.

Soft hands curled around his neck to bring him down for another heated kiss. Fingers tightening in his hair, thrusting her tongue past his lips.

A whine escaped her throat at a harsh thrust when she sucked on his tongue. A hot palm trailed along her side, reaching between them slowly. A sudden pleasured cry from her broke their kiss, her back arching off the bed when rough pads of his fingers found her clit.

“That’s it, baby,” Natsu murmured against her skin as she arched into him, placing hot kisses along the length of her sensitive neck.

Natsu continued circling and brushing over her clit, feeling Lucy clenching around him tightly. The tingling along his spine and heat in his lower belly increasing.

“_Fuck_, I’m so close. Come with me, Lucy.”

A few more deep rough thrusts and she was arching high off the bed with a silent cry, core gripping him tightly. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, breathing a ragged moan in her ear as Lucy came around throbbing cock.

A few more quick snaps of his hips prolonged her high and he then he was falling after her with a rough groan of her name and bite to her shoulder, twitching and spilling into her pulsing core. Arms holding onto her tighter as he gave shallow stuttered thrusts, riding out his own peak.

They lay together after for several moments after, Natsu’s head in the crook of her neck, chests heaving against each other trying to catch their breath. Both groaning softly when he pulled out slowly.

Natsu eventually lifting his head, gazing back at her fondly. Fingers brushing back some gold strands that were sticking to her temple with a soft smile.

“I love you, Luce,” Natsu whispered between their lips.

Warmth spread through her heart, expression softening. Reveling in these moments they shared together.

A soft palm came up to cup his cheek. “I love you, too, Natsu,” Lucy breathed, thumb brushing along his skin gently, her heart warming further when Natsu closed his eyes and melted into the touch with a deep purr of content, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm.

Natsu quickly came back to her and closed the distance, giving her a deep lingering kiss.

“Wanna take a nice hot bath?” he rasped, kissing her nose.

Lucy breathed a soft laugh, “Sounds perfect, as long as you’re in there with me.”

“Always,” he grinned, before she brought him back in for another slow kiss.

Content to take all the time in the world.


End file.
